


Letters from a Servant

by Princess_in_Disguise



Series: The King and the Servant [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, Arthur is oblivious, Happy Ending, Love Letters, M/M, Merlin is romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_in_Disguise/pseuds/Princess_in_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin keeps a journal that no one knows about. Not even Gaius. It's a journal full of letters to Arthur. Some insulting him, some telling him how he really feels. That he is in love with Arthur Pendragon. One day, Arthur finds them, and finally knows everything. He starts writing his own letters to Merlin, telling him his feelings. He never has the courage to give them to Merlin, until the day he finds his servant and best friend crying in the stables. </p>
<p>In a land of Myth and a time of Magic, a prince and a servant were in love. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first fanfiction... Reviews are much appreciated!

Merlin ran to his room, flopping on his bed and pulling it out from beneath his pillow. The book. Not the magic book, no. Something that could get him in FAR worse trouble. His book of letters to Arthur, crown prince of Camelot. He began to write. " _Arthur, I know you'll never see this, lest I be beheaded, so I can say this all I want- I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Your smile, your hair, the way you pour yourself into everything you do... You're perfect. You can turn every head in a room with just a cough. You're beautiful. You're strong. You're brilliant. Sometimes, I hate that you treat me the way you do, but I can't bring myself to care for long. You're just... hard to be mad at. Anyone would be lucky to have you. I wish luck was on my side. Gods, how I wish that. But I must leave, before Gaius finds out. Goodbye, my love. I shall write again as soon as possible. -Merlin"_

It was at that moment that Gaius chose to walk in. Merlin quickly shut the book, magicing it under the covers and smiling brightly at the man who'd just entered his room. "Do you need something, Gaius?" He said, desperate to evade the questions that the older man surely pondered. "Merlin... You haven't done your chores today. Go pick the herbs, and then Arthur needs you right away," Gaius said, looking wary of the boy. "Sure thing!" Merlin said cheerfully, "Although... Does he want me to muck out the stables again? Because then I'll take my time." Gaius chuckled. "No Merlin," he said, "I believe he only wants his dinner." Merlin jumped off of the bed, landing quite a bit ungracefully, and wobbling as he caught his balance. "Oh no, not again! He's going to kill me!" Merlin ran out of the room, forgetting about the herbs in his rush to please Arthur. 

In his haste, the food wasn't as warm as Arthur would have liked. But let's face it, even if Merlin had been early, with a perfect meal, Arthur would have found something to complain about. It's just what he does. And Merlin wouldn't have it any other way. After leaving Arthur's bedchambers and making sure his favourite prince was sleeping soundly, Merlin returned to his book. " _Oh Arthur, I wish you could see yourself now. The way you look, sprawled out on the bed after a long day of training and defending the kingdom, it's like a piece of artwork. I hope someday I could be in the picture with you. I'd probably spoil it though, like I spoiled your dinner. You know, back to the training... I've been thinking a lot, and I just wanted to let you know, you're not my knight in shining armor. A knight in shining armor is one who has never had that armor truly tested. You've been through so much, you've earned every mark that I haven't managed to scour off of your armor. I just want you to know that I'm proud of you, no matter what anyone else says. I love you, Prince Arthur. I always will. -Merlin"_ With that, Merlin closed his book, hid it securely, and drifted off to sleep, dreams of him and Arthur filling his head. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, I've had it written for ages but never had time to type it up. I hope you enjoy it! Kudos and Comments are my fuel! :D
> 
> Oh! And someone asked for a longer chapter, so I did my best to deliver! I hope you like it!

Arthur ran his hands through his hair, aggrivated. He'd just about paced through the floor trying to figure this out- trying to figure  _Merlin_ out. He had been acting strange lately. Well, stranger than usual. Try as he may, Arthur just couldn't pin down what was on his mind. Merlin was usually an open book, and he especially didn't keep secrets from Arthur. This was the reason Arthur was going stir crazy, trying to understand Merlin's strange behaviour. At first, he thought that perhaps Merlin had become smitten with a girl, maybe started to fall in love, but that couldn't be. Merlin wasn't sneaking off when he had nothing to do, wasn't shirking his chores, nothing. Arthur had made sure of that himself. Arthur resigned himself to spending the rest of the day (until Merlin returned) by pacing and contemplating the problem. 

Merlin had actually finished all of his chores quickly today, and had about an hour until he had to tend to Arthur. Of course, he decided to spend this time writing to said prince. " _Arthur, gods, you looked so magnificent today. The way you handle a sword like it's the most natural thing ever... It's amazing. The way you carry yourself with complete confidence is breathtaking. The way you don't let anything get in the way of your goals is astounding. You are astounding. I can't wait until you become king and I can finally be honest with you about my magic. I know you'll be angry at first, I know I've lied to you for years, but I did it to protect you. I didn't want to put you in the position of basically having to choose between me and your father. I can't hurt you like that. I love you too much to make you choose. I have to go bathe you and prepare you for sleep, but I'll write soon. I love you. -Merlin."  _Merlin put the book away and went to tend to Arthur. _  
_

Merlin walked to the kitchen to grab Arthur's dinner, muttering a spell under his breath to keep it warm. He grabbed some mead as well, so Arthur would be well relaxed. He had a tournament tomorrow, after all. There was no doubt that he would crush his competition, but it was always better safe than sorry. Even if he had been training to kill since birth.

Merlin walked into Arthur's room and immediately had to duck a flying shoe. "Arthur?" Merlin inquired softly, trying to avoid being hit with more projectiles. Arthur spun to face Merlin, staring him down. "What?" He asked, his voice deceptively calm. Nothing about the future king was calm at the present time, aside from that. His entire body sang with tension. Merlin held the tray out in front of him gently, as a peace offering. "I've brought your dinner, Sire." Arthur took the tray, set it on the table, and promptly ignored it, opting instead to stare at his manservant inquisitively. "I don't understand," he murmured under his breath. Merlin looked at Arthur strangely. The prince couldn't identify the emotion in his friend's eyes.

Suddenly, Arthur lunged forward, grabbing Merlin by the shoulders and looking into his eyes, a deep, soul-searching gaze. Merlin's breath quickened, and Arthur realized this emotion. It was fear. The look in Merlin's eyes, the tensing of his muscles, the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes, and the whimper Merlin let out snapped Arthur out of his trance quickly. Arthur recoiled as if he'd been bitten. Merlin sniffed softly, going to draw the prince's bath without a word. 

Merlin bathed Arthur quietly, the room silent except for the sound of gentle splashing and the cloth against Arthur's skin. Merlin finished as quickly as possible, wanting to get away from Arthur before he figured it out. He dressed Arthur in his bedclothes, made sure he was settled, and left the room, murmuring a "goodnight" under his breath.

He sped back to his room, jumping on the bed and trying to contain his emotions. A tear slid down his cheek before he could stop it. He wiped it away angrily, mad at himself for letting his weakness show and angry that he'd let himself be made vulnerable. After a time, he grabbed the book and began to write. " _Arthur. Today was... awful, to be honest. I did everything I could to make sure you were relaxed and ready for the tournament tomorrow, even heated your dinner with magic, but you ignored it. You really scared me tonight.... You grabbed me and just... stared. I'll probably have bruises tomorrow. That's not saying much, because everyone knows how easily I bruise, but it'll serve as a reminder. I really thought for a moment that you'd figured it out, that you knew that I was madly in love with you. I hope whatever possessed you to do that doesn't keep you up tonight, you have to be well rested for your tournament tomorrow. Speaking of, I should probably rest too. Goodnight, Arthur. I love you. -Merlin."_ He stowed the book safely, and collapsed on his pillow. He slept fitfully that night.

Arthur feigned sleep until Merlin had finally left him alone, then bolted to his feet. He resumed his pacing for an hour or two, but soon grew too frustrated for even that. He lay on the bed, attempting to sleep for true this time. He tossed and turned the entire night. He didn't sleep a wink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are always welcome, as well as critique and constructive criticism. Also, if you want me to write something for you, get in touch and I'll give it my best go! :D


End file.
